Sokemon210Master aka The Zephyr Rogue Gallery
Gallery of Sokemon210Master: Favorite Video Game Characters (3 Per Franchise): Sonic.jpg|His #1 Sonic Character, Sonic Himself smbz__mecha_sonic__s_defeat_by_delgatron-d3952oj.png|His #2 Sonic Character, Mecha Sonic Sonic-Rivals-Knuckles-knuckles-the-echidna-1870564-1280-1024.jpg|His #3 Sonic Character, Knuckles 1520321-shinjiro2.jpg|His #1 Persona Character, Shinjiro Aragaki Yukiko.png|His #2 Persona character, Yukiko Amagi akihiko_sanada_by_editorkid-d5g0jnr.jpg|His #3 Persona Character, Akihiko Sanada black_kyurem_by_tomycase-d5iivuv.png|His #1 Pokemon, Black Kyurem Swampert_by_Gscreen2.jpg|His #2 Pokemon, Swampert EP646_Gallade_de_Zoey_usando_golpe_certero.jpg|His #3 Pokemon, Gallade blazblue_chrono_phantasma_tsubaki_yayoi_by_k6666orochi-d5b1n0f.jpg|His #1 Blazblue Character, Tsubaki Yayoi/Izayoi ragna-illust.jpg|His #2 Blazblue Character, Ragna the Bloodedge hazama.jpg|His #3 Blazblue Character, Hazama/Yuki Terumi MGR_DLC2_Sam_hdr.jpg|His #1 Metal Gear Character, Samuel Rodrigues Shirtless_Senator.jpg|His #2 Metal Gear Character, Senator Steven Armstrong mgs-revengeance-3.jpg|His #3 Metal Gear character, Sundowner riz_1280x960.jpg|His #1 Trinity Universe Character, Rizelea lucius_1280x960.jpg|His #2 Trinity Universe Character, Lucius kanata_1280x960.jpg|His #3 Trinity Universe Character, Kanata dark pit.png|His #1 Kid Icarus Character, Dark Pit Hades8.png|His #2 Kid Icarus Character, Hades viridi.jpg|His #3 Kid Icarus Character, Viridi Oki-okami-amaterasu-13226924-639-532.jpg|His #1 Okami Character, Oki Waka-okami-amaterasu-13248655-800-934.jpg|His #2 Okami Character, Waka okamiden__kurow_by_starlightjuliet-d4atq9a.png|His #3 Okami Character, Kurow lilly.jpg|His #1 Katawa Shoujo character (And favorite fictional character overall), Lilly Satou hisao.jpg|His #2 Katawa Shoujo character, Hisao Nakai shizune_bad_ending_cg_by_forte_cross_exe-d4v5rao.png|His #3 Katawa Shoujo character, Shizune Hakamichi Favorite Anime Characters (3 Per Anime): Ami-attacking-sailor-mercury-28087565-792-857.jpg|His #1 Sailor Moon Character, Sailor Mercury sailor jupiter.jpg|His #2 Sailor Moon Character, Sailor Jupiter sailor pluto.jpg|His #3 Sailor Moon Character, Sailor Pluto Saber-fate-stay-night-16598801-1024-576.jpg|His #1 Fate/Stay Night Character, Saber Rin-Tohsaka-fate-stay-night.jpg|His #2 Fate/Stay Night Character, Rin Tohsaka Gilgamesh.full.1173647.jpg|His #3 Fate/Stay Night Character, Gilgamesh kululu nmm.png|His #1 Sgt. Frog Character, Kululu giroro.jpg|His #2 Sgt. Frog Character, Giroro Doruru.PNG|His #3 Sgt. Frog Character, Doruru Kotobuki Tsumugi01.jpg|His #1 K-On! Character, Tsumugi Kotobuki azu-nyan-azusa-nakano-14227371-960-720.jpg|His #2 K-On! Character, Azusa Nakano Yui-Hirasawa-yui-hirasawa-16561952-1280-1024.jpg|His #3 K-On! Character, Yui Hirasawa Maka_Albarn.png|His #1 Soul Eater Character, Maka Albarn Crona_x.jpg|His #2 Soul Eater Character, Crona Death_The_Kid.jpg|His #3 Soul Eater Character, Death the Kid jeremiah.png|His #1 Code Geass Character, Jeremiah Gottwald c-c-pizza-code-geass-9142782-512-384.jpg|His #2 Code Geass Character, C.C lelouch.jpg|His #3 Code Geass Character, Lelouch Vi Britannia kyon.jpg|His #1 Haruhi Character, Kyon yuki_nagato_7.jpg|His #2 Haruhi Character, Yuki Nagato Haruhi-Suzumiya.jpg|His #3 Haruhi Character, Haruhi Herself joe5.jpg|His #1 Innocent Venus Character, Jō Katsuragi sana.jpg|His #2 Innocent Venus Character, Sana Nabuto toraji1.jpg|His #3 Innocent Venus Character, Toraji Shiba moka.jpeg|His #1 Rosario + Vampire Character, Moka Akashiya Mizore.gif|His #2 Rosario + Vampire Character, Mizore Shirayuki tsukune.jpg|His #3 Rosario + Vampire Character, Tsukune Aono Heiwajima.Shizuo.full.149998.jpg|His #1 Durarara character, Shizuo Heiwajima Kida-Masaomi-kida-masaomi-18739051-1280-720.jpg|His #2 Durarara character, Masaomi Kida tumblr_m6hgolsOWI1r57z4zo1_500.png|His #3 Durarara character, Kyohei Kadota holland eureka 7 N1_ad.jpg|His #1 Eureka Seven character, Holland Novak eureka-seven-4.jpg|His #2 Eureka Seven character, Eureka Axel_Thurston_with_Amita_Drive.png|His #3 Eureka Seven character, Axel Thurston Episode1_00054.png|His #1 RWBY character, Ruby Rose RWBY - 01 - Large 04.jpg|His #2 RWBY character, Roman Torchwick Yang12.PNG|His #3 RWBY character, Yang Xiao Long Mami's_curtsey.gif|His #1 Magica Madoka character, Mami Tomoe Kyubey_is_sleeping.gif|His #2 Magica Madoka character, Kyubey Madoka-loveletter.PNG|His #3 Magica Madoka character, Madoka Kaname Favorite Movie Characters (3 Per Movie): smith2.jpg|His #1 Matrix character, Agent Smith morpheus-sword.jpg|His #2 Matrix character, Morpheus 2512384-matrixseraphofzo.jpg|His #3 Matrix character, Seraph buzz.jpg|His #1 Toy Story character, Buzz Lightyear slinky_dog_in_toy_story_one_by_joseph11stanton-d55kypt.png|His #2 Toy Story character, Slinky rex10.jpg|His #3 Toy Story character, Rex episode_3_general_grievous_lightsabers.jpg|His #1 Star Wars character, General Grevious DarthVader-SWG4.jpg|His #2 Star Wars character, Darth Vader Yoda_2.jpg|His #3 Star Wars character, Yoda Finding-nemo-bruce.jpg|His #1 Finding Nemo character, Bruce gill.jpg|His #2 Finding Nemo character, Gill Nigel_Flying_into_a_Window.jpg|His #3 Finding Nemo character, Nigel Picture of me 92.png|His #1 Keroro Movie 3 character, Doruru SHIVAVA_OK.jpg|His #2 Keroro Movie 3 character, Shivava dark keroro.jpg|His #3 Keroro Movie 3 character, Dark Keroro Favorite Games: psp-p3p.jpg|His #1 Game, Persona 3 Portable metalgearbox1.jpg|His #2 Game, Metal Gear Rising tu_coversheet_box-art-t-rating.jpg|His #3 Game, Trinity Universe pokemon-white-2-pokemon-black-version-2-box-cover-artworks.jpg|His #4 Game, Pokemon Black & White 2 _-BlazBlue-Continuum-Shift-EXTEND-PS3-_.jpg|His #5 Game, Blazblue Continuum Shift EXTEND heroesBoxArt.jpg|His #6 Game, Sonic Heroes saintsrow3_ps3.jpg|His #7 Game, Saints Row: The Third Kid-Icarus-Uprising-Box-Art.jpg|His #8 Game, Kid Icarus Uprising 20110704210340!Uncharted_3_Boxart.jpg|His #9 Game, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception no_more_heroes_2_desperate_struggly_boxart.jpg|His #10 Game, No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle His Skype Pictures: Picture of me 1.png Picture of me 2.png Picture of me 3.png Picture of me 4.png Picture of me 5.png Picture of me 6.png Picture of me 7.png Picture of me 8.png Picture of me 9.png Picture of me 10.png Picture of me 11.png|She broke the 4th wall :3 Picture of me 12.png Picture of me 13.png|YOU WILL LOVE US >:3 Picture of me 14.png|BROWNY POWAS ACTIVATE Picture of me 15.png|Yes, I did do '|\/|' for Mercury's name :3 Picture of me 16.png|my pony Picture of me 17.png|Yeah, Rags and Nu made Labrys/Shabrys Picture of me 18.png|Dawwwww Picture of me 20.png Picture of me 24.png Picture of me 27.png Picture of me 33.png|Slender Aragaki Picture of me 34.png Picture of me 35.png|BITCH Picture of me 37.png Picture of me 38.png|UNBAKED COOKIE DOUGH BETCH Picture of me 41.png|NIGGA SAM Picture of me 43.png|>:3 Picture of me 45.png Category:Gallery